The Wind in My Wings
by starfighter48
Summary: When a young Shoyru dies from a well known disease and it spreads, how far will a owner go to help the world she loves so much and to keep a promise to her dead Neopet? Read to find out! Prologue is up!
1. Prologue

The Wind in My Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets in anyway, whatsoever.

A.N.: I want to try and extend my writing and I believe this is a good time to do just that. I hope you enjoy and now, on with the chapter!

Prologue

Garnathan laughed as he flew around his fellow Shoyrus. They were trailing behind him and were no match to the speed of this blue Shoyru.

'_Maybe I should let them catch up._' Thought Garnathan but shook off that thought for he did not want them to have a false win.

The white ribbon was carried by two Kacheeks and they each stood facing each other. A group of Neopets were already forming behind the two Kacheeks and were cheering on their favorites.

"Just a little farther." Muttered Garnathan through clenched teeth as sweat ran down his slim body.

His wings pumped back and forth as fast as they could and his body ached for the feeling of rest. But now wasn't the time for that, he had to show that he was still the fastest Neopet that this world had ever seen!

A sudden cough escaped from his lips but Garnathan just ignored it. He could now see the white ribbon so clearly that it was begging to be touched.

Suddenly, Garnathan felt his body spasm as he coughed harshly and his throat went dry.

"I'm so close, I have to get to the finish line." Said Garnathan confidently and he continued to go with all of the strength he had lef.

The others were catching up but they were still too far behind him to pose a threat. His strength was being rapidly drained from his body and his body was growing to a sickly white.

"I-I-I can't lose n-now. …Not now…" was the last words that escaped from the lips of Garnathan as his weak body crashed into the ground below and just inches away from the finish line.

All of the contestants of the race came to a halt as they flew down to see what was wrong with their fellow companion.

"Garnathan!" yelled a Christmas Shoyru by the name of Starfighter48.

He shook his friend hopelessly but he would not open his eyes. His face was flushed and blood had rushed to his head.

"What the heck are you waiting for? Call the ambulance." Ordered Starfighter48 and the Neopets quickly scattered to get help.

_At A Neohome:_

Ingrid giggled as her Bearog tickled her feet with their tongues. Ingrid was new to the Neopets world and loved Garnathan to death. Her long brown hair fell smoothly behind her and her green eyes were full of joy. Currently, she was under the extreme power of the mighty Bearog!

"Okay, stop that Skippy, Peppy, and Luke. How about we watch some T.V.!"

The Bearog(s) barked in agreement and raced off towards the living room. The house was extremely small and Ingrid could barely afford to feed them. Fortunately, they had the trusty Soup Faerie to cure their woes of hunger.

The Bearog had taken a lot of saving but it was worth it for Ingrid to see the joy on her Shoyru's face as he opened the box with his very first PetPet.

She entered the room and sat on the mucus colored chair of hers. The Bearog jumped onto her lap and they turned their heads towards the screen. Ingrid pulled out her remote and pressed the ON button.

A news report appeared on the screen and Ingrid watched with curiosity. A Techo with a serious expression on his face looked intently at the viewers.

"Now to Carmellia the Fire Faerie with this breaking news update."

The screen changes to suit wearing Fire Faerie with concern all over her face. Behind her was a sign with Hospital written in black.

"Thanks Jim. Today was like any day for the millions of Neopets living here in Neopia Central. But this day turned to tragedy when a sudden outbreak of the **The Neo Flu** spread like wildfire. Thousands of Neopets are being rushed to the hospital but they are already too full to accept anymore patients."

Ingrid looked in horror at what was unfolding itself right in front of her eyes. Her Bearog was already whimpering, sensing that something terrible was happening.

"This sudden outbreak has caused a dramatic increase of price for the precious **Neoflu Jelly Pills**. Owners of pets have raised the price to a devastating 20, 000 neopoints per package. The hospitals are unable to receive that much money and so many patients are left uncared for. We have been granted permission to see the inside of one of these hospitals."

Carmellia pushed open the heavy doors with ease and walked inside. Everywhere, Neopets and owners were seen either on the beds, on the ground, or rushing to get supplies. Many stretchers were being carried outback to a place where many other ones were. For on those stretchers were things covered in white blankets to hide them from the outside world.

"This is probably one of the most tragic scenes I have ever seen." As tears cold be seen welling up in the reporter's eyes.

She continued to walk along and made a few attempts to cheer the patients up. She used her magic to help them feel better. They smiled in relief and quickly fell into a deep slumber. This served as only a small distraction from the pain they were feeling right now. She turned to the camera and said,

"They say that the outbreak was first known when a Shoyru in the annual Shoyru 100 fell to the ground in a sick-like manner. So far, we can only identify him by the name of Garnathan."

The Bearog on Ingrid's lap fainted and fell to the ground. Ingrid had turned pale and looked blankly at the screen. She snapped out of it in only a few seconds and quickly flew out of the door and onto the street.

"Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be my first Neopet!" screamed Ingrid angrily as she quickly ran towards the nearest Shop Wizard.

The Shop Wizard was trapped by a large line of people who were yelling and screaming and crying.

"Why would people want to take advantage of this." Said a person in the crowd.

The Shop Wizard shook his head sadly and with a poof, he was gone. Many people fell to their knees and cried in their hands. The others were as pale as sheets of paper and looked as if they were snowballs.

Ingrid stormed out of there and ran back home. She dug around for anything that could help her and than she saw it. Her one treasure that could save her Shoyru from his fate. Deep inside of her closet in a secret compartment was her most cherished item. A Faerie Queen Doll that her sister had passed onto her before she had died. It was worn out and looked a little dirty but it still looked good enough to get her the thing she needed.

She ran back out and went to the market square. She went into the biggest shop she could find and walked right up to the owner. He was sitting on his Skeith who looked very uncomfortable. The man looked very large and very sweaty. On his counter was a pack of NeoFlu Jelly Pills!

She slammed her doll onto the table and said determinedly,

"Give me those pills!"

_At The Hospital:_

Ingrid quickly made her way through the hallways. She hoped that it wasn't too late and that he wasn't _dea-_. No! She would not believe that and barreled past many people before coming to a dead stop.

There was her Shoyru. Tears spilled as she looked at him. He was turning a little green and his eyes were red like a Grey Pet. He cracked his eyes open slowly and looked at Ingrid.

"M-Mom?" asked Garnathan hopefully.

"Yes dear, it's me." She stroked his head and he sighed in relief.

"Don't worry mom, at least I won't die alone." Garnathan hoarsely whispered.

Ingrid shook her head and took out the pills that cold help him get better. She pushed them towards him but he stopped her.

"It's too late for me. Please, could you do me one more favor before I go?"

Ingrid's body trembled as she fought to control how she was feeling. But she sucked it up and kneeled down to her dying pet. Garnathan gave her a hug with his body and whispered,

"Please find a way to help them Mom. Don't let anymore Neopets go too…"

Ingrid felt Garnathan's body go limp in her hands. She felt her heart break as she laid him down on the bed. She put the covers over his head and said in a tear choked voice,

"I promise you, I will not fail! Goodnight Garnathan, for forever you shall sleep."

Ingrid walked out of the hospital and broke down sobbing as she exited the hospital.

_In Ingrid's Room:_

Ingrid packed her bags without a word and gathered whatever she could in the backpack she was provided when she first arrived. Suddenly, she remembered her PetPet she had left at home.

"Skippy, Peppy, Luke, we have to go now." She shouted but heard not a single response.

Ingrid searched everywhere but could not find her one and only PetPet. A knock was heard and Ingrid quickly answered.

There was her Bearog pounding its heads on the door with what appeared to be a Neopet behind him. He pounded a little to hard and fell back down, swirls apparent on his eyes.

'_Who is this?_' wondered Ingrid curiously.

She carefully walked up to the Neopet and turned its head towards her. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. It was a blue Uni who's skin was already becoming a pasty white.

The Bearog licked the Uni's face and it woke up moaning.

"Where am I? Why aren't I in my cage?"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow until her mind clicked. She was from the Adoption Agency!

Ingrid's Bearog looked at her with a sad expression on their faces. As if they were trying to get her to help this poor Uni.

She touched her pocket and remembered the pills that came too late for Garnathan. It was a perfect time to do well on her promise to Garnathan.

"Could you open your mouth, little Uni?" asked Ingrid.

The Uni reluctantly opened its mouth and she felt something delicious enter her mouth. They tasted like Jelly Beans and she quickly gobbled them up.

The Uni was feeling stronger so she slowly rose to her feet.

"Thank you for your generosity. My name is Jasmine. What might be your name?"

Ingrid smiled and patted Jasmine on the head.

"Well, I'm Ingrid and this is my PetPet, Skippy, Peppy, and Luke." The Bearog answered with a growl of happiness.

Ingrid noticed a letter attached to the Uni and she grabbed it. It was caught between the wings and bonded them together. She pulled it out and Jasmine looked at her in amazement.

"When did that get there." Wondered Jasmine out loud.

Ingrid shrugged and opened it up. It seemed to have instructions to lead somewhere. She read the end and it said as followed,

"_So many years have passed but I still wonder this world. The cursed NeoFlu Jelly Beans, what use do they have if no one is infected? I shall hide them in secret and I will keep this letter with my dear Uni until it is time to bring them back and make millions. For now, I shall wait until the end of time until I make the money I deserve."_

Ingrid pocketed the letter and turned to the Blue Uni who was already looking much better.

"Jasmine, do you think I could adopt you?"

Jasmine smiled from ear to ear and jumped onto her new owner.

"Thank you!" shouted Jasmine as she licked Ingrid's face.

After a few minutes, Ingrid had gathered her belongings and had sold her Neohome. Only one thought was on her mind as she left her home and out into a new world.

'_I promise you Garnathan, I will not rest until I have helped the Neopets!_'

She did not notice the pirate Neopets stalking but staying far behind her. Or the Evil Doctor who was watching her carefully from his secret base.

"In time, my friends, in time." Whispered the doctor as the pirates nodded in unison.

_End of Prologue_

End Note: That took me awhile but I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want to and I'm out!

-starfighter48


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets in anyway, whatsoever.

A.N.: Thanks to TootieRulez and SomeoneInThePastOfEarth for reviewing this story! By the way, my username on Neopets is peteriv2001 just to inform everyone and now, on with the chapter!

Chapter One: A Very "Lupey" Day

A teenaged girl was walking along the deserted plains of Neopia. A piece of paper was clutched into her hands and she was desperate for a drink of water. Of course, this was the heroine of our story, Ingrid.

She was followed by a small blue Uni and a Bearog. It would be quite a odd sight, but of course no one was around to even notice them!

"Jasmine, can't you fly us there?" begged Ingrid desperately.

The blue Uni glared at Ingrid and stopped right away.

"Don't you remember what happened when you tried that? What the heck were you thinking anyways!" responded Jasmine in angry embarrassment at not being able to lift a small human girl.

"Oh yeah, I remember…" said Ingrid thoughtfully.

Flashback:

"I don't think this is a good idea Ingrid." Said a worried Jasmine.

Ingrid was stretching to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself by doing this. A confident smirk was on her face as she dashed towards the scared Uni at a berserk speed.

"Don't worry; I do this all the time!"

Ingrid was a little shorter than the other owners, so she improvised! She had a stack of barrels lined up, each one taller than the last to create a staircase.

"Here we go and whatever you do, don't move."

Ingrid reached the barrels and when she hit the last barrel, she jumped as far as she could. Unfortunately, she placed Jasmine too far. She smacked her head off the Uni and landed on the ground in a heap. Jasmine shrieked and ran off with waterfall tears falling from her eyes.

"Wait, come back!" shouted Ingrid as she slapped a band-aid on her face.

Jasmine did eventually some back, but this time she remembered to stay clear of her new owner when she was hyped about something.

End of Flashback

When Ingrid came back to reality, Jasmine and Ingrid's Bearog were already far enough to be just little dots to her line of vision. Ingrid quickly raced after them as to not slow them all down. This was one thing she would not fail.

The pirate Neopets were: a Lupe, Aisha, and Shoyru. All of them had cutlasses attached to their sides and wore an expressionless face. They had continued to follow the human and her Neopet and two of them felt bloodlust rise in them. It had been so long since their last Battledome battle.

"Don't even think about it my pets. Maybe after all this, I'll let you have your fun. But for now, move out1" whispered a voice from their communicators.

"Yes sir!" said the Neopets and they disappeared from sight.

_On the Outskirts of the Haunted Woods:_

It was slowly becoming night and Ingrid and crew were getting ready to camp for the time being. They would not be able to enter the woods at night but would have to wait till dawn. Moans and cries of agony could be heard echoing deep inside the woods. Ingrid shivered at the horrible noise and brought all of her friends around her.

"Do we have to go through The Haunted Woods?" asked a frightened Uni, while Ingrid's Bearog nodded in agreement.

"It says we must pass through these woods to get to the teleportation pad to Faerie Land. I suppose we could fly there but someone won't let me try again." Muttered a tired Ingrid.

Jasmine scoffed at her and moved away from her. There was no chance in the world that she would let her try to ride her again. Her new owner was just plain crazy with this idea. But it was the only shot they had left to save all of Neopia.

It was soon midnight and only Skippy, Peppy, and Luke were asleep. Jasmine and Ingrid were making sure the fire was going out. It burned with a great intensity and it reflected off Ingrid's green eyes. Ingrid put her hands over the fire to warm them and sighed as the soothing heat relaxed her. She hadn't been getting enough sleep for someone her age but she had too many things haunting her.

Jasmine didn't want to sleep because she was frightened of the sounds coming from the Haunted Woods. But her eyes were getting heavy and soon they shut completely. A sudden rustle was heard and Jasmine's eyes snapped open. Ingrid looked around carefully for she had heard the disturbing noise also.

When Jasmine saw a shadow dashing towards Ingrid, she instinctively yelled for her to move and shoved her away. She was tackled in the side and she flew a few meters to the east. The brave Uni stayed on her feet but a burning sensation still remained on her side.

"Reveal yourself now!" shouted Jasmine at the hidden figure. It did as it was told and Jasmine gasped in surprised and took a step back.

_Earlier that Night:_

The pirate Neopets were not far away and could easily spot the group. They were playing blackjack when suddenly the Lupe tossed his cards to the ground in frustration.

"What is it now Banther? Getting a little bored?" asked the Aisha who said it in a obviously non-interested voice.

"Why the heck do we have to wait here! I'm sick of this crap Flynn and you know it. Kadan, are you coming with me or not! I'll show those pathetic Neopets who's boss!"

Kadan the Shoyru shrugged his shoulders and turned on his side as he lay down. He didn't really enjoy fighting. All he wanted was some quick Neopoints and if this was the best way, than so be it.

Bather howled angrily and ran from the group that tortured him by making him wait. He ran quickly, leaving behind a furious Aisha and a sleeping Shoyru. He could practically feel the pleasure of destroying another Neopet in his mind.

'_This is going to be sweet.'_ Thought the desperate Lupe.

_Back to the Fight:_

A pirate Lupe was facing Jasmine. His mouth dripped with foam and his eyes were a bright red. A cutlass was in his hand and he looked completely insane.

"W-Who are you?" asked Jasmine.

The Lupe merely laughed and opened his mouth. A bright green ball was shining from the inside of his mouth and it grew stronger and stronger.

"Lupe Breath!" hissed the Lupe and the ball shot at the Uni. She was hit and flew back even farther and into the darkness.

"That was pathetic, I thought you were weak but this was just pathetic." Said the Lupe as he laughed.

A scarab soared through the air and hit him in the chest. The air blew out of his lungs and he gasped desperately. Jasmine stepped forward while grinning as she held the Scarab Slingshot between her teeth.

After the Lupe regained composure, he glared at the Uni. She laughed at him and braced herself for the incoming attack.

Jasmine was surprisingly able to fend off her opponent. He was much faster but her hooves were strong and powerful. She managed to get in a few Uni Kicks which looked extremely painful. One landed on the pirate's face and he looked dazed.

"Take this, you big mean Lupe!" shouted Jasmine as her trusty Scarab Slingshot appeared from behind her. She aimed carefully and fired. The Lupe proved to be no pushover and sliced the scarab in two with his cutlass.

"Oh crap! I didn't think anybody would do that!" thought the Uni out loud.

"This time, no more messing around." Said the pirate Lupe deviously.

He dashed forward and swung his blade with all of his mind. Shockwaves pulsed from the landing as he struck the ground. Jasmine was struck by a shockwave and every part of her body felt like it was on fire.

Jasmine fell to the ground and moaned in pain. The Lupe laughed and walked towards her, his cutlass gleaming in his hand.

Now incase you don't remember, Ingrid is still watching. I'm sure none of you expected her to just stand there while one of her Neopets was being killed. So, as he stepped towards Jasmine, Ingrid came at him with a iron frying pan she was brandishing in her hands. She pulled back and let one fly. It struck him and he fell like a sack of nails.

Ingrid quickly ran up to her precious Uni and gave her a Healing Potion. When Jasmine stood up, she walked over to the fallen Lupe. She picked up his cutlass and examined it. It was a shining blue and had a silver handle. The Initial S was on the handle and it was extremely heavy. Jasmine put it back down and stepped back.

"Wow, that sword thing looks expensive. Maybe I should take it." Said a hopeful Ingrid and she made a grab for the precious artifact.

"Shoyru Inferno!" cried a voice from above and Ingrid and Jasmine instinctively jumped back. Blazing red fire shot from above and covered the unconscious Lupe in flames. He disappeared from sight and reappeared as nothing but ashes which were quickly blown away by the wind.

An Aisha came out from the woods and sneered at them. The Shoyru who attacked landed and pointed his own cutlass at Ingrid and Jasmine.

"Never touch our equipment, pathetic human. Your hands are not fit to wield what is ours and next time, try to be a better challenge Uni. Banther was the weakest of us and if you cannot easily dispose of him, there is no chance you will defeat us. I am Kadan and she is Flynn. Remember that the next time we meet. For those will be the lasts name you will know as we kill you."

He threw a Thick Smoke Bomb on the ground and when the debris cleared, they were gone.

"What is going on?" wondered Ingrid as she fell to her knees.

The sun rose from its sleep and by herself, Jasmine packed up everything and gave it to Ingrid. The concerned Uni nudged Ingrid and she broke from her slumbering mind.

"Let us enter The Haunted Woods my friends. For now, our adventure begins." Whispered Ingrid.

They all nodded to each other and entered their first destination, The Haunted Woods!

( X ) Haunted Woods

( ) Faerie Land

End of Chapter One

End Note: Boo yah! I finished this chapter in one day and it felt awesome. Unfortunately, I am only allowed on for three hours! -- Oh well, thanks for reading and remember to continue to read fan fiction and I'm out!

-starfighter48


End file.
